1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashing device for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a flashing device that can be used with lamps and light-emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional flashing device for a vehicle uses a lamp and a flashing circuit that is alternately open and closed to provide the required flashing effect of the lamp. Flashing devices using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been developed to provide softer lights while saving electricity. However, the power for lighting lamps is different from that for the LEDs such that the flashing circuit for lamps will cause overload of the LEDs.